Alluring
by NyxB
Summary: So Alluring......the words repeated themselves.....as I bolted.....he never got to know....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Danny Phantom. Please….Don't……………..make …me……..say it again…..**

_I bolted out of the door trying to stop crying. He never knew….. What he said kept repeating in my head….….so alluring……….. ….He never got to know……._

I woke up sweating and breathing like there was no tomorrow. I glanced at the digital, luminous screen on my bedside table; as became my habit, since I've been having the same dream since the past 1 month. _4:30_, the clock seemed to mock me.

'Grr! Stupid clock!' I was about to heave the stupid thing into the wastebasket when my dream flashed before my eyes again.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't even begin to guess why the Phantom was appearing in my dreams. I shivered as the temperature in the room began to deplete slowly and got up to raise the heater.

This would always happen as the dawn begins to break and since its winter it breaks more quickly.

Once again thanking the brilliant person who designed my thick curtains, I pulled up my legs and buried my head between my knees…..I could never go to sleep now……

'Sam! Where are you going in such a hurry! Wait up!'

I turned my head slightly to see my techno-geek friend, Tucker run up to me. Tucker was about 6 feet. It was an impressive height even in my standards. He had ditched the geeky glasses after puberty hit. He had got himself contacts and wore his hat no more. He had even changed his dressing style. He now wore cargo pants with a brown shirt that had 'Serial Kisser' written on it.

He wore black converses and now at 18, his pick up line, T.F, for too fine actually worked! This world never ceases to amaze me! Tucker was a lot hotter than most boys…..I know I sound crush-like, but seriously eww! Tuck is like the brother I never had and never want to have.

But…getting ahead of myself. Hi! I'm Samantha Manson, but you'll call me Sam ….that is if you are wise. I'm an eighteen year old girl. I am the Manson heiress but you won't live to see your….however old you're turning, birthday if you tell anyone.

I about 5'5, kinda skinny compared to most girls and a Goth. I wear a black skirt that reached upto my knees. It's so cool! It's got lots of flurries and ruffles on it! A ¾ sleeved purple top with a black spider on the front that reaches my midriff, is what I don on top. To top it off, I wear black sandals with purple straps. I've lightened upon the whole Goth thing, so I leave my hair which reaches my mid-back. My make-up's not so dark now and I've lightened it and changed purple on my lips to a light pink. That's the only pink I wear, so don't get any ideas.

Getting back….. 'Hey Tuck!' I mumbled. I'm not a morning person and since I've been so rudely awakened at 4:00 every morning for the past 1 month, my mood wasn't that ….. To put it lightly…nice.

Tucker winced, 'Bad night?' 'You have no idea' I growled.

Tucker kept a good distance behind me as I raved on and on about how the person who invented mornings should be kicked in the ass, if not already dead that is.

Reaching school, I waved to Tuck and walked up to my locker. _He'd better leave me alone today…._speaking of the devil!

'Hai sweetness! Wanna go out with me?'

'No Dash!' I snapped at the jock. 'How many freaking times do I have to tell you before you leave me alone?'

He put his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. I mean don't get me wrong, its not that I don't appreciate cute guys , I'm just waiting for my Mr. Right to come along. And that certainly isn't Dash Baxter.

He steered me down the corridor. 'Not in a good mood are we today Sammy?'

_Oh! How I wish I had my combat boots. _That was the final straw, 'Lemme go, you oaf!' I cried pushing his hand away. He glared at me and walked away. I silently sheered. Sam Manson-1, Dash Baxter-0

As I sat in class listening to the boring lecture Lancer was giving us about some play which was one of his favorites or so, a cocky and confident voice asked from the door, 'Wow! I see no one missed me today!'

Everyone turned to see the owner of the deep, smooth baritone. The girls gasped and began to battle their eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Paulina, his so-called girlfriend glared daggers at everyone who dared to look at her man.

At the door, stood the one and only, the heartthrob of Casper and most of Amity Park, Daniel Fenton, with an award-winning smirk on his face.

He walked slowly almost leisurely and sat down behind me. In that way, he had Paulina to his side and Tucker behind him.

'So Danny! Free tonight? Wanna come over? My parents are not home!' Paulina asked battling her eyelashes.

'Sorry! Got other appointments tonight, babe!' He said and he threw a sideways glance at me. Wait…what? Nah! Must have been my imagination. Paulina pouted. Eww!

He turned back to face Tucker, 'Yo Tuck! Gotta girl yet?' He was the only A-lister who talked to low forms like Tuck and of course me, but he never really talked to me till now.

What? No, I do not have a tone of bitterness in my voice. Who cares if he talks to me or not? But even though I don't like him….I can tell as well as any other girl that Danny was Hott! He stood at a height of 6'2 and had well-defined muscles, though they were not bulky. He wore a white T-shirt on top of which he wore a dark-blue shirt which he kept open. His blue jeans were ripped and baggy and he wore blue converses. His eyes were a crystal blue colour and his hair….ok…I better stop….I'm blowing my cover here.

So…ahem…getting back….I rolled my eyes. As far as I could make out without openly staring, Tuck grinned. 'I'm working on it, dude!'

Danny grinned and slapped him a high five. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, 'Ahem…Mr. Fenton, is the only thing your good at doing, disturbing the class?'

Danny raised his eyebrow, 'Well….at school yes! Is there anything else you wanted me to do Mr. Lancer?'

The whole class cheered and Dash came over and slapped him a high five.

Lancer cleared his throat again, 'Class, quiet down please!' He looked at me, 'Miss Manson! Can you do me a favor?' I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stood up.

'Sure, Mr. Lancer! What is it?' I was surprised to find out how calm my voice was.

He handed me a slip of paper, 'Can you take this to the principal?'

I knew it held a complaint against our class and was not willing to give them all up. 'I'm sorry!' I said in what I hoped was taken to final. 'I'm not going to give up my whole class.'

The class broke into applause again and Dash yelled, 'Way to go Sunshine! That's my girl!'

I turned to face him with a murderous look on my face, 'Dash! Just because you said that, I'm going to the principal!' I said through gritted teeth, snatched the note from Mr. Lancer's hand and walked out of the door.

'How dare he?' I screamed into the empty corridor.

'Wow! Somebody's not in a good mood!' Said a voice which was very familiar. It sounded like the voice from my dream.

I whirled around and there floated the Phantom. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as he stared at the baffled expression on my face. His white hair danced in his face as he shook his head from side-side and his chest muscles rose and fell as he breathed.

He floated close to me and stared deep into my eyes. 'You know?' he whispered, his breath tickling my face and I shuddered. 'I've never seen eyes like yours before….. There're so alluring!'

And with one quick movement he captured my lips with his. I was so overcome by his closeness and the feel of his lips against mine that I couldn't move for a few seconds. I felt myself being pulled closer to his and he ran his hands through my hair.

I had just begun to kiss back when I realized what he was doing and shoved him away.

'What are you doing? You just stole my first kiss, you son of a…' 'Shhh!' he put his finger on my lips. His fingers were cold and it sent a tingle through my body. No! Not that kind of tingle you have when someone you like touches you. What're you trying to say here?

Before I could say anything, with one smirk which looked so familiar, The Phantom had vanished.

I stood in the deserted hallway, putting my hand up to my lips and remembering my dream….so alluring….. was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**You guys! I wanted to write a story with Dan as a Bad Boy, A-lister. I love stories like Dare you to love me! Bear with me if it sucks! But review all the same….even if you don't like it….tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well you already know that I don't own Danny Phantom, What's the point in making me repeat it? **

'I think she's coming to!' was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes. The voice was soft and caring. My vision blurry, I tried to understand what was going on around me.

My vision cleared and I saw a girl with flaming red hair looking at me. 'Hey Jazz!' I mumbled as I sat up rubbing a sore spot on my head.

'Sam! Hallelujah! You're ok!' Tucker cried running to me and flinging his hands over me.

I hissed as his hands collided with another sore spot on my neck….gosh! How many sore spots did I have?

Jazz gently pulled Tucker out of the way and said, 'C'mon Tuck! She needs her rest!'

Tuck blushed. Oh Yeah! I smirked recording the blush for future references. I was so gonna use that against him. As I tried to lie down I banged my head against the bed and the spot that was sore began to burn. 'Ow! Curse you Phantom!' I growled.

'Why are you cursing that poor bloke?' asked an amused voice from the other side of the room.

_No way! _I turned my head slowly and my eyes locked with two blue irises. Danny rose and came over to my bed. 'Sam! Is it?'

'Yes!' I replied curtly. 'What's it to you? And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class being fawned over by Paulina?'

'Whoa Sammy! Breathe!' he said laughing. I don't know why….but being called Sammy by him didn't make me angry, just appreciated. I protested nonetheless.

'Who said you could call me Sammy? It's Sam!' I snapped.

'Nah! I like Sammy! So Sammy,' he said ignoring the venomous look on my face, 'to answer your question, is it wrong wanting to know a person's name? Second: I'm here 'coz I brought you here! Before I went, I wanted to make sure your ok!'

_Whoa! You must be hearing things girly! _'Did you just say you brought me here?' I questioned surprised.

'Boy! You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you Sammy? Well….answering your questions again, back at class, they're all whores, and I'd rather be here with you.'

A tiny hint of pink showed on my cheek, I'm sure. But that quickly vanished. 'At least you and I agree on one thing- that they're all whores.'

To my surprise, he didn't say anything. He leaned over propping his chin on his elbows and looked into my eyes, 'You know? I've never seen eyes like yours before! They're so…..'

_Whoa! Serious case of Déjà vu! Didn't Phantom tell me the same thing? In the same sultry voice?_

Danny suddenly shivered. He forced on a smile, 'Well! I've got to go! Wish you a speedy recovery! Bye Sammy!' And before I could say Wet weekend in winter he had dashed out of the room.

I closed my eyes thinking about what he said, and before I knew it the world faded out around me.

I woke up as I felt a gentle hand poking at my side, 'Sam! School's over! We'd better get going!' I opened my eyes for the second time that day to see Tucker hovering over my face. I glared at him silently asking him to move.

He obeyed and I got up stretching.

15 mins later as I walked along with Tuck, I couldn't but help but ask, 'Tucker! What did Danny mean when he said that he had taken me to the nurse's office?'

Tucker stopped walking and grabbed my arm bringing me to a halt. 'Why do you want to know Sam?' he asked in a sing-song voice. I blushed. Me and my big mouth!

'No seriously Tuck!' I said. Tucker too became serious. Well, if he didn't I can always use the blackmail I had recorded this morning.

'It was fifteen minutes after you left that the bell went. We were all holding our breath for the entry of the princi, except Danny of course. Like usual he doesn't care about anything. So as I was saying, we rushed out of class to find you passed out on the hallway. Paulina and all began gloating and Dash rushed forward saying, and I quote "Let me give her CPR!"'

When he had reached this part I stared incredulously. Only then it struck me how dumb the jock could really be and I burst out laughing.

When I had calmed down, I motioned for Tucker to go on. 'Right! Before he could get to you, Danny pushed him out of the way and walked up to you. He made sure you were breathing and checked your pulse. Then without a word, he lifted you almost effortlessly and carried you all the way to the nurse's office in his arms.'

I fell silent as I imagined the situation… but Tuck was still going on, so I listened, ' And the moment he was out of sight, I ran after him and Paulina began to say something about the Goth Freak monopolizing Her Danny's time and attention.'

I looked at Tucker and questioned softly, 'Why would he do that for me Tucker?'

He shrugged and then the oh-so-familiar mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Before he could say anything I cut in, 'Say something Tucker and I'll make sure you don't live to marry Jazz and have kids!'

Tucker's eyes widened in shock. 'Sam!' He murmured weakly, 'How did you …?'

I smirked, 'I know you are not seeing her Tucker, but you do have a crush on her. I've been your best friend since long Tuck! I know you like Ja…' He put his hands over my mouth. 'Shhh! You know what's gonna happen if someone hears? Danny will kill me! You don't want your best friend to die so early do you? Huh Sam?'

I pushed his hand away from my mouth, 'No Tuck! I'll keep you secret! Promise!' I felt sorry for him. He was truly afraid of Danny finding out.

'So Sam! Now tell me, why you were passed out in the hallway.' Tucker asked the question casually, just like asking, what I wanted for Christmas.

I made sure no one was around and then stared at him seriously. I told him all about my dream and what happened in the corridor that morning. Tucker gasped, 'Sam! Do you mean to tell me that Phantom was the reason you fainted in the hallway? C'mon Sam! I'm taking you to the Fentons. They'll know what to do!'

I pulled my hand sharply from Tucker's hand, 'No Tuck! I don't want to hurt the Phantom. I want to find out what he wants with me.' I said calmly and walked away leaving a stunned Tucker behind.

As I sat in my room, working away on my computer, I felt the temperature drop. Now I don't have much experience with the paranormal but living in a ghost-infected town for…how old am I again? Oh yes! Living in a ghost-infected town for eighteen years can give you the little experience you require to detect the presence of a ghost.

I turned around in my chair and called out, 'You can come out ghost! I can sense you! What do you want with me?'

As soon as I had said that, The Phantom appeared, smirking lightly. 'I'm impressed Sammy! I've been haunting you since 2 days and you can already sense my presence?'

The way he said 'Sammy' gave me a serious feeling of Déjà vu again. I didn't want him calling me that, but I wasn't in any mood to argue with a ghost.

I sighed, exhausted by the long day. 'What do you want Phantom? Tell me quickly. I just…want to go to bed!'

He smirked again. 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!' he chanted. 'I thought I made it clear by now! I want you!' As he said the last part, a hungry look dawned on his face.

Quite frankly, I was terrified. When no one in your school had ever showed interest in you and quite suddenly when a hot ghost is lusting after you, you'll feel freaked out too….Wait….Did I just say that Phantom was Hot? Um...slip of the tongue? Heh heh!

As he neared me, I backed up and hit the wall. I also had a growing feeling of apprehension in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want him to kiss me….did I?

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips gently brush against mine. For a ghost, who was lusting after me, he was incredibly gentle.

No sooner had I thought that than he began to become passionate with me. He nibbled my lower lip and surprised, I let him in. I shivered as he explored my mouth….

'You know what, Sammy?' he whispered huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I shook my head numbly. 'You taste like perfection.' And he captured my lips again.

Trust me when I say, I never wanted to do this. But he was kissing me so earnestly asking, almost begging me to return the kiss but I was too stunned to respond in any other way than just standing there letting him do whatever he wanted.

When I didn't respond, he moved down to my neck, nibbling on it and giving me a hickey. He pressed feather light kisses on my jaw-line and then moved back, his infamous smirk back on his face.

Before he could say anything, a cloud of blue smoke, puffed out from his mouth. His eyes widened and it was probably the first expression I saw on his face other than the smirk.

As he turned to go, he looked at me one last time and then vanished.

As I stood in my room I couldn't help but wonder myself…..how alluring his green eyes were. I slapped myself and fell on the bed. _What are you doing t o me Phantom? I seriously can't help but look forward to your next visit…….._green eyes was the last thing I remembered before the world faded around me for the third time that day.

**Ok…listen up guys! The first few chapters will be just fluff 'coz I want to establish a strong bond between Sam and….well….find out in the next chappy….will it be Danny or Phantom? **

**Yeah same person basically….but you get my drift…..this won't be boring for long! I promise! **

**Oh and please review! Thanx…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Alrite I'm back….its holidays now and there's nothing I enjoy doing more. Thanx to my reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do you want me to repeat it again? It is kinda dumb to keep making a person repeat it….**

_Ow! My head hurts! _That was the first thought in my mind as I woke up. I didn't even want to open my eyes. What was the problem? Why was I up so soon? That too when I had a killer migraine?

I looked at the clock and sighed, frustrated. Couldn't Phantom find someone else to haunt? It was the dream that woke me up again.

I fell back on the bed, pulling my purple comforter tight around me head. God! What wouldn't I do to sleep right now!

Just as I turned over, a searing pain shot through my neck. I shot out of the bed like hounds were at my tail and peered at my neck in the mirror.

_OMG! WHAT THE HELL…………….? _

A red mark was visible on the crook of my neck. It looked like a vampire had taken a bite out of it. Suddenly light dawned on me. Phantom had left his mark! How was I going to explain that to the world?

Oh! I know what you're thinking! Yes! I'm angry too. He can't just give me a hickey like that. I didn't even know anything about him or why he was lusting after me. I blushed a dark shade of red as I remembered our make-out session earlier. I can't even begin to understand why, but I felt an intense and searing desire to see him again. Um….you heard that, didn't you?

_Speak of the devil! _I plastered a frown on my face as I felt the temperature drop. This wasn't the usual dawn settling temperature drop. There was a ghost in my room. I didn't want him thinking I was looking forward to his visits.

'C'mon Phantom! I can sense you. No point in remaining invisible.'

'Intangible!' A voice corrected me, but it wasn't the familiar baritone I've grown used to hearing, but another voice, deep and hoarse. I whipped my head around so quickly that it started throbbing again.

'Who are you?' I asked bravely hoping that my voice didn't sound as squeaky as it felt.

He was a ghost; more evil-looking than the ghost I feared the most, The Lunch Lady. I shuddered as I thought about when she made me eat all the poor animals she cooked. But past is past, I have to focus on my current problem.

'No need to worry, m'dear! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to use you as bait to lure the Phantom into my trap.' Somehow that didn't make me feel any better.

The ghost studied me closely, 'I see why he chose you. You certainly are a pretty girl. And my aren't you unique.'

I could never feel more freaked out than I already did. What's with all the ghosts coming into my room lately?

Suddenly a chill went across the room, and the temperature dropped more. I felt an invisible hand caress my cheek, before being withdrawn quickly. Phantom turned tangible, in front of me. One of his gloved hands held me back while his other hand glowed green.

He had a menacing look on his face, 'Leave her alone, Plasmius! What do you want with her?'

The other ghost, who I supposed was called Plasmius, shook his head as a cruel smile spread slowly over his face. It didn't make him look any better, let me assure you.

He said nothing as he tried to move closer to me. But Phantom was faster, he pulled me up by my hand and held me securely, bridal style, a fierce almost protective look on his face.

Did he do this for all girls, or was it just me? I had to wonder.

Plasmius gave me a long look and flew out of the window. Phantom looked down at me. Was it just me? Or did he look concerned? 'Are you ok?' he asked me softly. Yup! He was concerned. I was not going crazy…Hallelujah…I didn't want to add that to my long list of worries!

'I'm fine! What was that all about, Phantom?' I asked. 'I can't tell you! But you gotta trust me, k?' he whispered in my ear, giving me that tingling sensation again. Once again, I nodded dumbly as he put me down on the bed gently and flew away, probably to chase the other ghost.

So he was on our side….. I thought as I stared at the place where he was a moment ago.

_He cared after all!_

Next morning, I had donned a turtle-neck sweater to keep the hickey covered. But unfortunately it wasn't covered well enough.

As soon as Tucker saw me, an annoying grin plastered itself on his face, 'Sam! Is that a love-bite, I spy?' He said in a sing-song voice peering at my neck.

I blushed dark red as the image of Phantom appeared in my head again, in his skin-tight spandex suit and that knowing smirk on his face, green eyes sparkling hungrily….Ahem….

Getting back, I glared at Tucker, 'What are you talking about? Who the hell is brave enough to give me love-bite?'

'Oh I know someone!' He said. Before he could speak any further, I heard that voice I had grown to despise. 'Hello Sunshine! Will your parents be home this Friday? I could come over you know!'

I turned around my eyes flaring, but before I could tell him anything, a deathly calm voice spoke from behind him, 'Leave her alone Dash! She doesn't want to go out with you. I wouldn't bother her, if I were you!'

Flashing one frightened look at the boy, Dash ran calling over his shoulder, 'Talk to you later Sugar!'

My fists clenched at my said as I turned to face my rescuer. 'Hey Tuck! Hey Sammy!' Danny said casually. 'Sammy?' Tucker asked, choking. I knew he was trying not to laugh. My eyes narrowed.

'Look, Daniel' I said trying not to wipe the smug smile off his face with a resounding slap, 'you cannot, I repeat cannot call me that. You have no right to. And thank you but I can stand up for myself. You don't know me and I don't know you. So get off my case and leave me alone!'

Calling him Danny would seem too informal and friendly won't it?

I turned around sharply and tossing a greeting carelessly above my shoulder at Tucker, walked away. No sooner had I reached my locker, I felt a hand pull me back sharply.

I gasped as I turned to face the person. And I was once again met with those sparkling blue eyes. I felt myself get lost in them, when he pulled me closer, snapping me back to reality. 'First off, the name's Danny! Second, I'll call you what I want. And I like Sammy! Third, Guess what Sammy? You're mine. Got that? I don't give up what's mine that easily.' He said that as calmly as calm can get, I got angry.

'Ugh! What's wrong with the world? First the Phantom, then some old fruit loop named Plasmius and now you. Let me go!' I struggled but he didn't let me go. Instead his eyes turned green and for a moment he looked like Phantom. Whoa! What is with his eyes changing colour with his mood?

The amused smile changed into a hungry, lustful look. Whoa again. The amazing resemblance between Phantom and Danny was starting to really creep me out.

Slowly he closed the already miniscule gap between our faces. His lips were warm unlike the Phantom's and it gently caressed mine. He nibbled my lower lip asking for entrance.

Now really freaked out and afraid to get any closer to him, I pushed him away with all the strength I possessed.

He looked surprised for a moment. I guess its cause almost all the girls in Casper High would kill to have been the one he kissed. But not me…not Sam Manson.

Throwing him a dirty look, I sauntered away. The last thing I heard before I was out of ear-shot was, 'Your mine Sam! And I never give up what's mine!'

'I belong to no one….' I screamed back and walked more quickly to English Lit. with Mr. Lancer. Joy!

_God! This is sooo boring…._my mind kept repeating like a slogan. Not that I blame my mind, I totally agreed with it!

Lancer was blabbering something about Romeo and Juliet! Oh wait! He's asking me something…

'Huh?' was my reply as I broke out of my reverie. 'I asked, what do you know about Romeo and Juliet, Miss Manson?'

'Um….!' I said dumbly. What would I know about them? I did not write the book.

'Hm!' Baldy…um…Lancer huffed, 'Since you know nothing about it, I suggest you prepare yourself to enact Juliet, as we are going to perform the play in class, so that you'll understand the concept better.' He finished smiling.

'What? But that's not fair Mr. Lancer. I really don't need to do this if it's for points. I'm passing your class, aren't I Mr. Lancer?' I asked him. Honestly this was violation of my Right to remain Silent.

'It's not for points Miss Manson! I'm just helping you understand better.' 'But...' I began to protest but he was finished with me.

He moved towards the sleeping form of Danny. 'Mr. Fenton!' Danny looked up and opened an eye sleazily. 'How nice of you to grace us with your presence.'

'Oh! Don't than me ol' man! Thank my parents!' Danny said lazily. Even I had to bite back giggle at the look on Baldy's face.

'Oh Dan!' Paulina squealed as I frowned. Ugh! Shallow preppy witch. 'You're so funny! That is just one of the reasons I love you.'

'Really! Why how nice of you!' I can say without holding back the laughter that threatened to erupt that Paulina totally missed the note of sarcasm in Dan's voice….um…Danny's voice.

'Would you care to share what you know about Romeo and Juliet with the class?' Lancer asked smirking. We all watched, in pin-drop silence, waiting for Danny sarcastic reply.

He merely smirked and sat up straight, and then looking straight at Lancer, he said, 'Romeo and Juliet is the story of forbidden love. They knew it was not right to love each other. They knew that every touch, every kiss, every look was forbidden but that's what made it more thrilling for the star-crossed lovers. They loved each other even when they knew they weren't destined to be together. It was daring and that's what I admire about them.'

Everyone's mouths fell open. Danny looked at me and cue blushing on my part and smirking on his part.

A delighted smile spread over Lancer's face, 'Well Done, Mr. Fenton! I'm proud of you. And since you know all about the topic, I want you to play the part of Romeo and help Miss Manson.'

Cue protest from me and Paulina….and a delighted smile from Danny……This day just keeps getting worse!_ Don't you mean better? _Asked a voice inside my head, with a love-sick sigh. _He's so hot!_

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table. Ugh! Stupid mind!

'Sweetness! When am I going to your house?' Asked a familiar voice.

I groaned. 'Not now Tucker! Please!' Tucker was once again enacting on his favorite pastime. Imitating the quarter-back.

'Awww! C'mon Sam! Don't be a spoil-sport. It's so much fun.' I grinned and replied in an exaggerated Spanish accent, 'Fun is never fun when you're not with a boy dahlin'. Toddles!' I waved my hand daintily.

Oh! Did I forget to mention? I was just repeating the famous words of the Spanish witch.

Tucker burst out laughing and two minutes later I joined him. 'Oh Sam! You say it exactly the same way!' Tucker and I continued laughing, when a disembodied voice cried, 'You know Tuck? You're so lucky. Sam laughs with no one that way but you.'

Tucker jumped and I merely sighed. 'Are you stalking me Phantom?' 'Maybe…' was my answer as he appeared in front of me, grinning. Tucker was wide-eyed with surprise. 'Tell me he's not the one who gave you the hickey Sam!'

I blushed and Phantom raised his eyebrow, 'Sam! Have you thought about your children? They'll be half-ghosts! What were you thinking?' Tucker continued blabbering and I grew red with each word. Phantom smirked again.

Finally I yelled, 'TUCKER!' He stopped and stared at me. _'Nothing_ ever happened between _us_ ….got that geek?' I growled holding him by his collar. 'Yes!' he squeaked. 'Good!' I said satisfied.

It was then that Phantom decided to intervene, 'But that's not to say it won't happen soon!' Cue blush and smirk.

I glared, 'Phantom! If you don't get rid of that smirk, I'll get rid of it personally.' 'I don't mind if you do!' he retorted puckering up his lips.

Something snapped inside me and I leaned over pressing my lips against his…….

**Aaand…I'm outta here. I hope you guys like it…. I know, R&J is a common idea but its not all that important in this story…believe me…its not important at all! And Squirrel, she doesn't faint, the second two times she falls asleep. R&R pls. Make me happy!. Please!**


End file.
